Question: Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{3}{2y + 8} \times \dfrac{8y}{4}$
Solution: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $n = \dfrac{ 3 \times 8y } { (2y + 8) \times 4}$ $n = \dfrac{24y}{8y + 32}$ Simplify: $n = \dfrac{3y}{y + 4}$